Auther's Comments
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: Taking your questions and dares since 2014. Yeah I went there. This is a true or dare for the characters that join me on the disclaimers of all my stories.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello people of Earth! This is Author's Comment! Where my friends and I answer your questions, do ya dares and so ya the bloopers or behind the scenes of the stories I made! Like Dear Prowl, Autumn meets Winter, Brother Bonding and Bleach Funnies. Any ways these are the lucky individuals that I have captured to answer your questionable dares and questions. *waves to an orange hair teen* We have Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach!

Ichi:*does a two finger salute* Yo.

Me: *point to a red head* Wally West from Young Justice!

Wally:*waves* What's up my people?

Me: *claps hands together* Bumblebee for Transformers Animated.

BB:*races around in car form the transform to his humanoid form* Hey what's up?

Me:*squeals* Matsuda Touta from Death Note.

Matsu:*smiles and waves shyly* H-Hi everyone.

Me:*grins, placing my hand on my hips* Crona from Soul Eater and let me tell you it was hard to find that kid.

Crona:*looks around frighten* I-I can't d-deal with this!

Me:*looks bored and a bit annoyed * Last but not least…the only person that stayed with me since I first started out. The only person that pushed me to do better just to prove him wrong and to shut him up…*looks away flushed* Hichigo Shirosaki or a least to me, Shiro.

Shiro:*crosses his arms, lightly flushed* This is so _stupid_.

Me: He's also from Bleach and is as you know Ichigo-sama's hollow.

Ichi: Prime don't call me that!

Me:*grins* Anyways we can't wait to from hear ya! I want to see these idiots get thrown off their games.

Shiro:*glares* Like I said, _stupid_. Why are you going this again?

Me:*glares at him* Shuddup you jerk. I want to do this because this would be a perfect way for us to bond for the upcoming stories. And maybe to get some ideas as well.

Shiro:*growls* Who said I wanna bond with these freaks!?

Ichi/Wally/Matsu: _Hey_!

Me:*hiss* Just shut up and answer the questions!

Shiro:*slams his head against mine* What questions ya midget?! There is none! NO ONE IS GONNA SEND ANY!

Me:*press back against his* QUIET YOU! AND THEY WILL!

Crona:*grips his arm* I-Is it me…o-or do the ar-arguee like an o-old married couple?

Ichi:*raise an eyebrow* I second that.

Matsu:*laughs nervously* Is it okay to fear for our lives?

Wally: I think so…*backs up*

BB:*tilts his head* Is this some weird human mating ritual?

Shiro/Me:*shout at him blushing* SHUT UP BUMBLEBEE!

BB: Whaaaaa! Don't yell at me!

Ichi:*sighs* Let's just hope with actually goes somewhere.

Wally: Diddo.*waves his hand slightly* Comment and Junk

Crona: Can't deal with this…*looks like he's gonna cry*


	2. Freaking Bloopers: I Dare You

Me: Okay people first order of business….Bloopers!

Everyone: Yay.*pumps their fist in the air*

Shiro:*smirks and crosses his arms* No one sent any questions huh?

Me:*glares at him* Shut up. Give it some time.

Shiro:*scoffs* Right.

Me: You do know I still have left over lemons right from one of my viewers' right?

Shiro: You wouldn't. *takes a step back*

Me: Try me….*pulls out a bag of lemons*

Matsu: Ano….*rubs his neck nervously* Prime the bloopers.

Me: Oh yeah! Sorry.*scratches head* Lets start.

* * *

**I dare you**

I take a seat on my bed and looked around at the boys. Shiro was sitting next to me, more like he was laying on my bed like he owned it, with his arms cross behind his head. Bumblebee also sat on the bed although Shiro looked ready to kick him off. Ichigo sat on the chair by my desk, legs cross. Wally sat on the floor with Matsuda chatting about the black hair boys in their lives (aka: Robin, L and BB). Crona was in Mr. Corner watching us….always watching us.

Me: First story to do is Bumblebee's second chapter long story.

BB: Second chapter long story?*look confused*

Wally: A story that has two or more chapters in it like your second one.

BB: Oh….*gets kicked off the bed by Shiro* Hey!

Shiro: My bed punk.

Me:*glares at the inner hollow* Actually it's my bed.

Shiro: Do Ah care? No, cause Ah'm the king of this bed now!*point at me screaming*

Me/Shiro:*fighting dust cloud*

Ichi:*grabs our heads in rage with flames bursting behind him* SHUT UP! I'M SICK IN TIRED OF YOU TWO FIGHTING!

Me: Ichi…

Shiro:*scoffs* You don't s-

Ichi: SHUT UP I'M THE KING, YOU'RE THE HORSE. YOU OBEY ME, NOW SHUT UP!

Shiro:*looks scared* Y-Yes king…o.o

Me: 0.o

Wally: O.O

Matsu: o.0

BB: O.O…XD

Crona: I can't deal with this…T.T

Me: A-anyways *scoots away from Ichigo* L-let's play blooper number one.

_**Chapter one: Prologue take one!**_

Bumblebee looked at the stick in his hand then up a smiling GoldenBug Prime (me:*grins* Hey that's me! Shiro:*smacks my head and drags me away* Shuddup). "You want me to pee on this, Prime?"

Prime giggled and nod. "Yup!"

Bumblebee held it up and pointed at it, unhappy. "Me…piss on this?"

Prime rolled her eyes and nod. "It's for the story. And don't cuss because if you do then Shiro is going to think it's okay and bump the rating to M for that dirty mouth of his."

Across the filming set in Prime's mind where Shiro was working on the cameras. He looked up at them in a scowl. "Shuddup! You like this dirty mouth."

Wally laughed over at food table holding a plate overfilled with food and a fundip almost choking on his chocolate donut.

Shiro blushed and hissed over at the red head. "Not like that you red heifer."

"Who _you_ calling a cow _old_ man?!"

"Who _you_ calling old?!"

Prime shook her head at the idiots and mumbles to herself. "Plus…I wanna see if Prowl got ya preggers in the last story."

"I don't know how this can work for the story or for a male." The yellow minibot said walking to the restroom. Then he muttered to himself. "Ugh…The things I do for fangirls."

Prime let out a small cheer as she celebrated her victory over Bumblebee's refusal. As she danced the Macarena, she failed to notice Wally walking up to her looking at a sick in his hand. The emerald boy looked completely confuse as he moved the stick around. Again not that Prime notice (Shiro:*rolls his eyes* Does she ever? Me: S-shut up!).

"Hey Prime?" Wally raised an eyebrow at Prime's weird dancing. "I got a question."

Prime froze doing the cabbage patch in embarrassment and slowly turned her head to look at her fellow red head. "Um…yes?"

Wally held up his stick, frowning. "Have you seen my pixy stick 'cause all I found was this thing next to my fundip."

Prime stared in confusion as she stared at the pregnancy test that was in the speedster's hand. 'But…I only found one…' Her eyes widen in shock as she rose up a shaky hand and pointed at it. She stared at it gawking before looking in the direction that Bumblebee went to then back at Wally's hand. Then she did it again.

"If you have that stick…then what does Bee have?" She asked, her right eye twitching. "Oh crap…"

Wally stared at her as she smiled nervously at him. "He…he's…PISSING ON MY PIXY STICK?!"

"Oops?"

_**Chapter one: Prologue take two!**_

Bumblebee sat on the bed waiting for the camera to start rolling, bored out of his mind. His blue eyes looked over the fighting duo as Wally tried to calm them down. The yellow mini-bot let out a sigh as he lies down on the berth tossing the pregnancy test stick up in the air. He watched as it did flips in the air. He turned his head back to the other three catching sight of Shiro on the ground with Prime on his back. The young bleached man cried out as the young red haired lady pulled on his leg painfully. The inner hollow howled as she started twisting it before grabbing a fist full of her short hair.

Bumblebee let out a sigh as he ran his hand down his faceplate. They were back at their fighting dust cloud again with poor Wally looking as if he was going to have a nervous breakdown.

The things he does for fangirls.

_**Chapter One: Prologue Take Three!**_

Finally it was time!

Equipment pulled in and ready to go? Check!

Cameras ready to start rolling? Check!

Food on the table for the staff? Che-Errrr….Um we'll get back to you on that…Once Wally leaves…

Pregnancy test? Check!

No fighting dust cloud? Check!

Shiro tired up to a pole upside down in his underwear? Check-wait what?! *look at Shiro* Um….lets ignore that…

Prime took a deep breath and grin. "Alright people! We are ready! Let's start in three…two…one! Action!"

Bumblebee sat on his berth staring at the stick in his hand. They waited for him, cameras rolling. That is until he looked up with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Um…What's my line again?"

Everyone couldn't help but groan. Man what they did for fangirls.

* * *

Everyone:*Stares at the computer*

Prime:*giggles nervously* Um….

Ichi:*looks at her* Where am I?

Prime: You were sick that day…

Ichi: Oh….

Shiro:*scoffs* Ya do know that in ain't just fangirls that read this shit right?

Prime:*glares* Hey! No one was talking you, ya hollow!

Shiro: Well too bad! Ah got somethin' to say and ya heard it!

Crona:*looks sideways at Bee* You p-peed on a p-pixy stick?

Matsu:*tries to hide his smirk behind his hand* Wow…

BB:*blushes* S-shut up!

Shiro: Anyway ya should be happy Ah talk to ya! Some people don't get the awesomeness that is meh!

Prime: HA! Awesome my ass!

Shiro: No one's talkin' about ya flat ass!

Prime:*pulled out some lemons and squirts them in his eyes* Bastard!

Shiro: GAHHHH MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN EYESS!*rolls on the ground in pain*

Prime:*crosses her arms, pleased* Bitch please. I'm the captain commander of this shit.

Ichi:*covers his face in embarrassment* Why me?


	3. HolyCrap First Review!

Me:*looks at my hands in shock* Holy…

Shiro:*groans* What's with the dumb look on ya face, Prime?*smirks* Well dumber than usual?

Me:*still in shock* Holy….

Shiro:*growl and rolls his eyes* Prime Ah'm talkin' to ya! Oi! Stupid!*looks at her hands and rips an index from her hands* Tch what's this?*reads it, looking dumbfounded* Holy….

Ichi: Shiro? Prime?*looks worried* Are you guys okay?

Bee:*takes the index away from Ichigo's Hollow* Yoink!~ Let's see what this baby says hm?*reads it and starts laughing* Holy….oh Primes!

Crona: W-why are you laughing?*looks around nervously* W-what's so funny?

Matsu:*looks over Bee's shoulder and smiles* Oh my! It seems that we have-

Me:*fist pumps the air* OUR FIRST REVIEW!

Shiro:*smacks my head* Don't yell damnit!

Me:*smacks him back* Don't _yell_ at me!

Bee:*snickers* Anyways! Let's answer it, shall we?*clears throat* This is by our first reviewer-

Me:** Alice-Italy-Haruhi**!

Wally: Is that a girl?

Matsu:*looks over at him in shock* Where the hell did you come from?

Shiro: Or a boy?*wipes his face of any small traces of blood*

Me:*rubs cheek, wincing* What makes ya idiots say that?

Shiro:*pulls out a towel and press it against my lip* Cause names can be misleading shorty.

Me:*glares at him* S'not short…

Bee: Like I was saying! She/He says:

**Hahahaha nice! The lemons were a good idea for punishments**

Me: I know right?*grins*

Shiro:*shivers* Ugh Ah hate lemons….

Me:*grins* Oh you do, do ya? I'll make sure to remember that for the next story aye?

Shiro:*looks confuse before paling* Aww come on Prime! S'not fair!

Me:*laughs*

**but could have been better if it were black mail material (been hanging around Reborn from KHR too long that's his rubbing off on me including Sebastian from BB).**

Me:*nods head in understanding* So true, so true.

Shiro: Who da fuck is Reborn and Sebastian?*scratches his head*

Me: Oi! Don't curse!

Shiro: Why da fuck not?!

Me: Cause I fuckin' say so dumbass!

Shiro:*bops my head, shaking his head and looks at me with mocking disapproval* Little girls shouldn't curse, Prime. Ya might become a bad influence to them others.

Me:*stares up at him in silent rage, my right eye twitching* You….you….*tackles him to the ground with a yell*

Shiro:*lets out a crackle as he fights back*

Crona:*cries out and hides behind Matsu and Wally* I can't handle this!

Ichi:*sweats drops* Um…continue on Bee.

**Here's my question then or more like dare. One I dare Shiro and Ichigo to do a romantic play for Elementary children also must be appropriate.**

Me/Bee/Matsu/Wally:*burst out laughing*

Ichi:*gasp* What?! No!

Shiro:*cheer* Yes! And no shorty to interfere!

Crona:*looks down in thought then looks up with an evil glint in his eyes and whispers in my ear*

Me:*looks at him in shock* My, my! You truly are a demon swordsman!~

Ichi:*looks nervous* W-what did he say Prime?

Me:*wears Urahara's trademark hat and fan in her hand* Oh, oh~! Ichi-chan must wait until the end of the chapter!

Urahara:*marches in hatless* You!*points at me dramatically at me before ripping the hat off my head and fan.* Mine! No yours!*puts on his hat and struts out with the fan covering half of his face*

Crona/Shiro/Ichi/Matsu: 0.o

Wally: Who the heck was he?

Me:*pouts* But…the hatty….

Bee: Okay….

**And second my question is this. What type of games do all of you do with your friends or when your bored?**

Shiro:*thinking pose* Me and Zany play 'Who can stay on the pole of nothingness the longest.'

Me:*snickers* That's so lame!

Matsu:*grins* I play Soul Caliber, Dead or Alive and sometime Slenderman with L. I sometime drag Misa into playing it!

Wally: I play tag with my uncle and hide 'n seek with Rob.*pouts* He always finds me…almost as if he has a tracker on me.

Bee:*shrugs* I do drag racing

Ichi: Isn't that illegal? Um…I like have origami competitions with Tatski and Uyru, sometimes wrestling as well.

Me: I draw sometime and read…*frowns and smirks* And play the 'Torture Shiro' game.

Crona: Ragnarok and I play 'pull my hair until I cry' game or 'Hit my head as hard as you can' game.

Me/Ichi/Wally/Shiro/Matsu/Bee: What?!

Crona:*smiles* I'm a masochist.

Me/Ichi/Wally/Shiro/Matsu/Bee: O.o

**Also do you guys have something in common that can describe all of you guys in one?**

*We looked around at each other seriously. I motion them over to me and we got into a group huddle. We mumble and waved our hands around a bit. Soon we all nodded and broke apart*

Ichi: The one…

Matsu: Thing…

Wally: We all have…

Bee: In common…

Crona: I-is…

Shiro/Me: Insanity!*both of us gives a thumbs up*

* * *

**Dare #1**

Ichigo felt his face burn as he stared down at his white double. He can't believe they made him do this! The orange haired teen couldn't believe he even when through with this. Ugh, he would never be able to let this down. All of his friends would tease him for years because of this! He felt his right eye twitched as he suspiciously looked around.

Matsuda and Wally were on the rafters above the stage with a camera, grinning with L and Robin by their sides. Bumblebee was on the balcony also with a camera in his servos along with Jazz, both smirking. Crona was in the front seat with Maka, Soul and Death the Kid. The pink and brown haired teens looked up at him with teary eyes as the white and black hair teens looked bored out of their minds. At the door was Prime and all of his original friends (and captains, how they knew he was doing this was probably be Renji's fault), smirking and giggling, as they also recorded the scene before then.

He looked down at his purple dress and let out a sigh as he caught sight of Shiro trying to cop a feel. The brown eye teen rolled his eyes as he stood up from where he laid and slyly steeped on the inner hollow's hand as he cried out the crowd dramatically. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop from smirking at Shiro's pained face.

"What's here?" Ichigo asked out loud. "A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop. To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative."

Ichigo took a deep breath as he kneeled next to the pretend dead Shiro. His eyes twitched as he hear giggles of children giggling and groaning in disgust. He could hear the low growl of a jealous and possessive Toshiro, who ditched his gigi and was standing next to the twin actors. The young soul reaper gently picked his supposedly evil twin and kissed him.

Oh gods! Was that tongue?! Okay someone is going to die.

* * *

Me:*is seating with Urahara selling copies* Oh that was fun!

Urahara: Oh yes~! Thank you for inviting me Goldbug Prime-san~!*waves*

Me:*blushes and grins* It was nothing! And please call me, Prime.

Shiro:*runs by, grabs a copy, throw a ten dollar bill and takes off running*

Ichi:*chases after him with Zangetsu* DIE!


End file.
